El Legado de los Swan
by mishistorias22
Summary: Bella llega a Forks para el funeral de su abuela después de una larga ausencia, escondiendo un secreto aun mayor, tomando la decisión más importante de su vida, y cambiando el rumbo de muchas historias, para siempre
1. Prefacio

El fic es una modificación de crepúsculo, el cual pertenece a la Maravillosa S. Meyer, quien se merece un novel por hacer a la humanidad tan feliz al crear a Edward Cullen, bendita sea, la mayoría de los personajes también le pertenecen a ella, espero les guste.

Besos.

_**El Legado de los Swan**_

_**Prefacio**_

Bella llega a Forks para el funeral de su abuela, escondiendo un secreto aun mayor, tomando la decisión más importante de su vida, y cambiando el rumbo de muchas historias, para siempre.

Roses Hill será el escenario para una historia muy diferente, con una Bella no tan torpe, un Edward no tan anticuado y una mezcla de fantasía, romance y tragicomedia.


	2. Capitulo I

_**Capitulo I**_

En toda mi vida, que no debe ser calculada por su longevidad si no por su contenido, jamás me detuve a pensar en este día, en que haría o en que sentiría, ¿que seria mi mundo sin ella?, si todo mi ser se había construido bajo su guía, mi mundo entero giraba a su alrededor, pero ahora se había detenido, fortuita, inesperada y sin duda terriblemente, aquel sentimiento desconocido calaba en mi destrozado corazón como zarzas ardientes fundiéndolo lenta y dolorosamente.

La carretera se divisaba borrosa ante mis cansados ojos, había sido un largo viaje, o tal ves era la vigilia lo que me agotaba, desde que aquellas palabras se había introducido en mis oídos había estado retumbando constantemente, incansablemente, como el rugido de una ametralladora, aunado al llanto de mi débil alma.

Aquella casona había permanecido igual desde hacia mas de 50 generaciones, desde que los primeros Swan dejaron Inglaterra, y una parte de ellos se había instalado en América, escogiendo el pequeño pueblo lluvioso de Forks como nuevo hogar. La razón, bueno era realmente simple, seguridad y anonimato, sobre todo esta ultima que había sido la base de nuestra permanencia por siglos.

Un carro fúnebre de color blanco se hallaba a las afueras de Roses Hill, el preludio de una interminable noche, estaba segura, y aquella sensación se afianzo al sentir las múltiples miradas que se posaban sobre mi, y los susurros de sus mentes se tornaron una jauría de lobos hambrienta de respuestas sobre preguntas informuladas.

Me apoyé al borde de la puerta, me faltaba el aire, no solo era aquella muchedumbre, estaban los sentimientos de sus hijos, los míos propios, mi recelo a aquella realidad, la sombra de la noche me perturbaba, podía sentir la cercanía de aquel ser, esperándome, inconcientemente.

-Bella querida, cuanto lo siento- la se acerco a mi con un caminar sumamente practicado, su figura larga y distorsionada vestida por un traje de seda negro con brillantes por doquier y su sombrero negro con velo que llegaba hasta su prominente nariz la hacia parecer una caricatura, me abrazo en un gesto dramático y su perfume me causo naucias.

Me limite a darle una corta sonrisa de falso agradecimiento y alcance a escuchar de su perturbadora mente un "Pero que antipática esa niña" y un bufido de sus labios.

Atravesé el recibidor hasta la galería y poco a poco, abriéndome paso entre conocidos, amigos, rostros que había visto en algunas fotografías viejas y que ahora estaban un tanto arrugados, y claro personas que yo jamás había visto. Todos parecían saber de mi, algunos mas de la cuenta, pero eso lo revisaría después, trataba de contestar sus saludos y condolencias mientras me acercaba al centro de la habitación.

Allí, sobre un mullido cojín de seda blanca, engalanada con su vestido rojo de satén y encaje, su cabello grisáceo cortó perfectamente peinado, y sus manos sobre su regazo abrazando aquel viejo rosario de perlas que le acompañaba a misa dominical desde su primera comunión. Estaba inerte, sonriente, sumida en un sueño eterno y sin retorno.

Sin control alguno las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y mis manos se aferraron a las suyas, aun olía a rosas.

_-"Cuando me halla ido, y mi cuerpo repose en pos de la mortalidad, no me cubran ni me encierren en cajas con tapas de cristal, dejen que mi cuerpo se despida tal y como ahora esta, libre y sin rastros de la perturbante vanidad"- _no pude evitar recitar el final de su ultima carta.- dijiste que me esperarías.

-La muerte no es algo que se pueda controlar- una voz aterciopelada me paralizo, ¿Cómo no lo vi venir?

-Eso podría refutarse- mi voz fue solo un susurro, pero alcanzo a escucharme.

-No me imagino como- replico acercándose a mí.

-Bien, por que no le agradaría saberlo-conteste, no tenia fuerzas para apartar la mirada de ella, ni mucho menos para afrontar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca había visto una ceremonia como esta- comento de nuevo.

-Es una antigua tradición gitana, mis ancestros, en algún punto, se influenciaron por esta cultura y he aquí las consecuencias.- tome aire y me atreví a mirarle fijamente, sus ojos eran de un color negro como el mar en la noche, su piel pálida como el mármol y su cabello dorado y despeinado, sus facciones eran perfectas, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de parecer relajado.

Y entonces sucedió, un segundo, nada mas, todo se detuvo, incluyendo a mi corazón, alguna fuerza invisible había logrado su cometido, el destino había sido sellado con aquella mirada, y dos almas se habían fusionado perpetuamente, oficialmente, no habia marcha atrás.


End file.
